


You're My Home

by VySg



Category: Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Family Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 16:29:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19467769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VySg/pseuds/VySg
Summary: Jim and Aja return to Earth after many years of adventures and a tiny Akaridion.





	You're My Home

**Author's Note:**

> Jim and Aja return to Earth after many years of adventures and a tiny Akaridion.

The Queen of Akaridion-5 played nervously with her hands as she walked in circles inside the Mothership.

“Sweetheart,” someone called out, placing a hand over her shoulder. She smiled at the warmth of the touch, putting her own hand over her husband’s. “Are you okay?”

“I don’t know how Kal is going to react to everything.”

“Just yesterday you said everything was going to be okay.”

“Well, I’m allowed to worry behind your back, James.”

Jim laughed and Aja’s smiled widen, the Akaridion just loved to hear his laugh.

“I’m pretty sure we’ll manage,” he reassured her, kissing her forehead. “And we can always go back to Akaridion-5 at any time too.”

“But Earth is our home too, Jim. Kal deserves to know where her father’s from. And your mom… she always says she can’t wait to meet her. And our friends! They…” she stopped, worrying. “They’ll be waiting for us…”

“Are you worried about that?”

“Aren’t you?”

“If you’re with me, I can’t worry. You bring calm into my life.”

She snorted. “Calm? I dragged you into a war far from your homeworld.”

“I wouldn’t change a thing.”

“You just followed me because you couldn’t stand Merlin any longer,” she teased, her four hands over her hips. “Don’t you dare lie to me.”

“A little about that, a little about falling in love with a girl beyond the stars as well…”

Aja blushed, looking away.

“I can’t believe you returned my feelings,” she murmured at the memories of her younger self feeling contradictory when it came to the Trollhunter, when she felt the urge to embrace him and protect him.

“I can,” he said, finally kissing her.

“Apologies, my royals,” the Mother spoke, breaking them apart. “We’re about to land. And princess Kal has just woken up from her nap.”

“Earth, be aware,” Jim said in a laugh. His daughter could be a princess but just like her mother, she was more of a warrior, and like her father, she fought for her rights of good desserts.

“Lively!” the Queen exclaimed as the view of the planet she lived in appeared in front of her.

“How do you think Kal’s human form is going to be?” Jim asked curiously, picturing how his daughter would be if she was human, yet Mother didn’t have a good record on caring about human genetics, that was the reason Krel’s and Aja’s forms didn’t look related at all. “Or maybe Mother will just pick someone randomly?”

“I wouldn’t do that, my Prince,” the Mother responded, sounding slightly offended. “Again.”

Jim passed a hand over his horns, feeling embarrassed. “That’s not what I meant.”

Aja giggled. “I’m sure she’ll be beautiful!”

“Just like you,” he said.

“I’ve matched your two human forms and created a totally new one from scratch based on human biology,” Mother said once more. “The princess’ disguise is going to be as if she was conceived by regular human ways.”

“You don’t have to say it like that…” Jim said as he rubbed his neck, his stone-skin showing a blush. Perks of being half-human now.

“Kal Tarron-Lake is going to look as human as if she was born one.”

“Better, thank you.”

“Please! It’s not like Mother doesn’t know about how ‘regular human ways’ works.”

“I can recall your youth, my Queen.”

This time it was Aja who blushed hardly, remembering how Mother interrupted them since they were dating, maybe they shouldn’t have had their ‘honeymoon’ on the Mothership. It still was better than being caught by Krel though, at least Mother didn’t tease them every now and then.

But they could get back at Krel, who insisted that they had ruined his sight forever. For a King, he could be pretty childish.

Jim laughed while Aja shook her head, giggling. The Trollhunter took one of his wife’s hands and both began their way into their kid’s room.

Once in there, he took carefully the tiny Akaridion in his arms, like he was afraid of hurting her, even though he knew those risks of that were low, as Akaridion were as strong as Trolls.

Aja smiled and joined them, seeing how her daughter tried to reach her father’s horns.

“Papa!”

Jim smirked. “Already starting a fight, Kal?”

The young Akaridion only giggled.

“We’ve landed, my royals.”

Aja took a deep breath, Jim looked at his daughter, wondering if she’d like it on Earth, or if she even at her young age would miss it. They planned on staying for a few months, years even if Kal adapted well.

If they could see their friends and family again after Jim decided to say on Akaridion-5 after falling in love with Aja. He sometimes had video-calls with his mother and his friends, he knew Toby and Claire moved on, just like he did, but deep down he feared that they didn’t see a friend in him anymore.

“Ready?” Aja asked her husband, bringing him to reality again.

Jim hadn’t been ready for the things destiny had ready for him, but he managed, and he’d like if Kal had a human friend, another uncle and an aunt too.

As they walked through the Mothership their appearances began to change. A foreland feeling ran through his body as his skin turned soft again, his height smaller and his troll trails disappeared in a blink of an eye.

Adulthood would have changed some aspects on him, but he was still the same as he remembered, just taller and more built. Teenager Jim would be proud.

Aja wasn’t so different either, but now she was smaller than when they were younger.

Jim and Aja stared at their daughter, who was amazed by the particles dancing around her, changing her complex into a flesh-looking skin, turning her hair light-browned, and leaving only blue her eyes.

Kal blinked visibly confused, and Aja held her. “Look, she’s so pretty!”

The heir of Akaridion-5’s throne looked exactly like Mother said, a perfect combination of both parents. Jim narrowed his eyes.

“You weren’t allowed to be this cute as a human too,” Jim said, touching her nose.

Kal giggled.

“Don’t listen to your father, he’s only jealous of the boys you’re going to meet in the future.”

He groaned, incapable of denying that. “She looks like you.”

“You’re blind? She’s female Jim, squishy and cute. Look, she has your eyes. It wasn’t just me, or that all Akaridions have their eyes blue,” she added, thoughtful.

Jim rolled his eyes before looking down at himself. “I feel weird.”

“Uncomfortable?” Aja asked worriedly.

“No,” he clarified, reassuring her. “Just… different. I’m shorter… how is that supposed to work?”

“Krel said to not worry about that. The disguise won’t let the sun hurt you.”

“I’m not energy like you and Kal…” he said, analyzing himself. “Your brother really did an amazing job. I wonder how everyone is going to react to this.”

“What are we waiting for then? Let’s test your sun-safe disguise.”

“I hope this is not Krel trying to kill me again…”

“ _Again_?” the Queen stopped, arching an eyebrow.

Jim laughed awkwardly. “Remember I was late for our wedding?”

“Oh, that, I thought you two were sparring…”

“Why would we do that on our wedding day?”

“Vex told me it was an old tradition for you two to spar and _oh_ … they were both trying to test you. How come you didn’t tell me?”

“Because I didn’t want our wedding to finish in you murdering them…”

Aja laughed and Kal laughed too.

The Trollhunter took Aja’s free hand, as she was able to carry Aja with one arm, and they walked out of the Mothership heading to the Lake’s residence.

Jim looked at his girls and smiled, he couldn’t be happier.


End file.
